Consumers of wearable audio devices often find that the devices—such as headsets or earbuds—are uncomfortable, especially when worn over extended periods of time.
For instance, headsets are bulky, intrusive, and cover the ears with muffs. Most headsets require use of a headband to hold the ear muffs onto the ears. These headbands add to the overall bulkiness of the design, and apply constant pressure to the ears and head that often causes discomfort over time. Most headset-style systems are not used by people with hearing disabilities due to their bulk, the discomfort of wearing them over time, and the fact that they are not discreet.
Other wearable audio devices are inserted into a user's ear canal, such as earbuds. Most earbuds are round, and made of a hard plastic that may not fit in everyone's ears. Because ear buds are generally “one size fits all” and round, they don't tend to fit evenly inside the ear canal. Thus, most earbuds exert pressure on certain points in a user's ear canal walls, which can cause soreness. Additionally, because earbuds do not fit well inside the ear, they often fall out of a user's ears, or must be frequently readjusted.
Hearing aids are also often uncomfortable to wear and are extremely expensive. In addition, most hearing aids must be fit, and calibrated in the presence of an audiologist, which adds expense, and inconvenience to the user.
While many hearing aids amplify clear sounds in an audiologist's office, hearing aids fail to amplify sounds with clarity in noisy environments, when listening to music, or when attempting to listen to a soft conversation.
In addition, hearing aids are often difficult to adjust. For instance, while some hearing aids offer different modes of operation—such as for phone usage or listening to music—these modes of operation are generally preset, and are cumbersome to activate in real time.
Further, most hearing aids are hampered in extreme weather conditions. For example, most hearing aids are not waterproof. Rain, or even sweat can damage the electronics inside a hearing aid.